The Rockette Girls
Is a robotic like (but human) power girls. They first made their appearance in the movie The Over Dimension. They were villains and was created by Professor Twit. Soon in the movie, they learn respect and sacrifice themselves. They are later revived in the series, suffering from amensia, by Mojo Jojo (and later HIM) and once again being evil. Names are: Brittany (hot pink), Bella (blue), and Beatrice (light green). They seem to be on good tems with The Powerpunk Girls, but also shown bad terms. Their personalites become more obiovous than their first appearance they appeared in. Also, their personalities are similar to The Rowdyruff Boys behavior when they were little. Their team named has a reference to "rockets." Their name might had gotten it by the world famous "The Rockettes", a talented real life team. Bella's name has been changed to Beam, due to the fact Blissy's name was changed to Bell. History They were created by an evil scientist named Professor Twit (who has their appearance, but white colored) but being far more different in appearance.He created them for one reason only: to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, once and for all. Their creation includes sour, spicy, and everything bitter. Their names are Brittany (self-proclaim and has a violent temper), Beam (a babyish short-temper girl), and Beatrice (a quick temper aggressive girl). With this, they were sent to Townsville to destroy The Powerpuff Girls. At one point, they met their counterparts, after a picnic. During a short fight, The Rockette Girls open the dimension hole which made The PPGs get suck in., as well as them. Trying to destroy them, The REGs and The PPGs fought in an aggressive fight. Due to The Rockette Girls being far more stronger than the girls, The Powerpuff Girls managed to barely escape from. But later, The Rockette Girls found than talking to a robot version of Mojo Jojo, and made a great chase for the Girls. Once in a fight about to destroy the girls, The RRGs, The SSGs, The PPNKs, and The RRNKs came in at the right timing, stopping The Rockette Girls from blasting them, when the ship went out of control. Team Members Brittany The leader of The Rockette Girls, and always having a violent temper. She is often fussy and pushy, who usually would brag about herself. Brittany is quite knowlegdable (although this bothers her sisters). She wears a very long red ribbion, and has a pink machine attached. She also has long red hair in a worn out ponytail. Also, is self-centered and sometimes consider the brains. She is also somewhat of a liar and also being pretty bossy and also possesses Blossom's sense of logic. Brittany also is quite tough and always sports an aggressive nature that often doesn't get her easily liked. She is known to be in many conflicts with her sisters, for her temper. Brittany is also a clever foe, using smart attacks to used against her enemies, as well as being tricky. Signature colors: red and hot pink. Known powers: Silver Breath, Fire Orbs, Spikes. Extremely similar to Blossom, Brittany can also use her headwear as a weapon. Her element is everything bitter. Beam The group's cute and the girly girl. She is quite a babyish and the lack of intelligence of the girls. Beam loves eating cookies and many calories. When somebody hits her hard she will fight back even harder. Despite her dimwitted and babyish nature, she can be aggressive and short-tempered. Like many of Bubbles' counterparts, Beam is badly treated by her two sisters, which obivously bothers her. Also, she is quite ditzy for her nature, that confuses others around her. Her hair is sort of long, and has a small ponytail to the side hailed by a chip. She wears a suit with amor. Signature color: royal blue. Known Powers: Dazzle Orbs, Sonic Screech. Sonic Screech is a very similar to Sonic Screams. However, a difference between it is that Sonic Screech sounds that a parrot's screaming and it is far more powerful than Sonic Scream, since it's a more louder version. Her element is sour. Beatrice The quick tempered one of the group, and the hotheaded girl. She has no senstive side to say sorry for her own actions, unlike Buttercup would do. Beatrice loves heavy metal music, and has a big love for rock n roll. Despite her actions, there isn't any signs she hates her sisters, and shows concern for them. Beatrice enjoys playing rough and the toughest of the group. Like Buttercup, Beatrice is a major tomboy and dislikes girliness. She also sports Buttercup's spunky hot-temper attitude. Beatrice's hairstyle is in a dido flip, but slightly long. Her hair's in black and wears an amor. Beatrice also has an fearless nature and stated not afraid of anything or anyone. She is very hot-headed and can be easily enraged, which makes her driving to violence. She also has Buttercup's mean-spirited and very aggressive nature and is far more violent than Buttercup. Signature Color: glassy grass. Known Powers: Laser Beams, Golden Hurricane. Her element is spicy. Artwork Beatrice.jpg|Beatrice Blossom_Mech_Smaller_size_by_Seiryuga.jpg|Brittany Bella.jpg|Beam Category:Villians Category:Teams Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Counterparts Category:Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character